The Grand Hotel
The Grand Hotel is the ninth episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series. Summary The Friends are having fun at Andrea's family's new luxury hotel, but when Aunt Susan must leave, the girls decide to try and manage the hotel for her. Plot (Spoilers) The girls are outside Aunt Susan's hotel and Stephanie tells Andrea how she can't believe her (Andrea's) family bought it. Andrea asks the girls, Stephanie, Mia, Olivia, and Emma if they want to come in, which they all do. The girls all go inside, and are all impressed by the hotel. Stephanie admires the beauty, when unaware to her knowledge, a bellboy is noticing her beauty. The boy falls and doesn't know what to say to her when Stephanie says "hi". He says he's gotta go, and leaves, at first going the wrong way. The boy opens a car door and thinks he sees Stephanie, but it is actually an old woman. Meanwhile, the girls call over Aunt Susan. Aunt Susan offers breakfast, which all the girls agree to, Andrea telling Grandpa Jean to come along. Andrea loves the looks of the food, and wants it all, but Stephanie tells her she'd better share. Aunt Susan gets a call on her cell phone, and tells the girls that Cassie, Andrea's cousin got in a ski accident. Stephanie offers for she and the other girls to take care of the hotel while Susan is gone. Stephanie naturally becomes the leader, and she tells the girls and the other staff members what to do. A woman is a guest with children and Stephanie has Emma take over for that. Stephanie puts Olivia in charge of tech support. Nate comes over to Stephanie by he forgets, then remembers, a hotel member needs to be driven somewhere in the hotel taxi. Andrea offers, which Stephanie agrees to. Mia gets in charge of the doggy daycare. Stephanie tells Andrew how to play piano, and gets Chef Pierre to cook differently. Emma is coloring a picture of a flower outdoor background, telling the daycare children how to draw. Meanwhile, Olivia is with Grandma Jean and Grandma Jean tells her about a woman who ate earthworms. Emma is struggling to meet end's meet with the kids and Mia wants to make the dogs dog biscuits. She goes into the kitchen and prepares ingredients. Emma tries to get the kids not to draw on the walls, but fails and tries to cover it up before Stephanie comes. When she hides it, Stephanie asks what is she trying to hide, but she says she's hiding nothing and that it's performance art, but a piece of paper falls off and Stephanie sees. Emma says she'll clean it up just as soon as she finds the kids, which Stephanie replies with a 'You lost the kids?' and it all falls off. Stephanie stands there open-mouthed. Meanwhile, Olivia is watching people go inside the elevator and she releases her tech support creations have worked. In the meantime, Grandma Jean is telling all of Andrea's secrets and Stephanie asks why she's dressed so nicely. Andrea tells her no one needs a ride right now and that she is going to entertain the guests while they eat their dinner. Stephanie tells her to go and get someone to drive in the taxi and Stephanie comes across someone she believes in the hotel critic. Nate gives flowers to Stephanie not sure if she'd like them, but she calls them perfect and thanks him, telling him to put it in a vase. Nate is confused, especially when she says "hotel employee spirit". Meanwhile, Mia and Chef Pierre are cooking treats, Mia's possibly being dog treats. Stephanie comes in, claiming she'll make dessert, which Chief Pierre objects to. After that, Mia is suggesting a dish to a costumer and Andrea is about to sing when Stephanie claims she needs her in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Olivia's robot Zobo is about to clean the whole place. The kids are running rapidly and Emma is chasing them. Meanwhile the people in the elevator are glad to get out, but the kids come in and trap them back in, Emma following closely behind. The door closes, and Pierre is upset that Mia changed the menu and quits, disappointing the girls. Stephanie takes charge and tells them she'll take the hotel critic's order herself. Stephanie goes on about some strange content about dead lobster asking if she prefers to eat it alive and Nate helps in. Olivia says she can't find Zobo, and Stephanie tells Olivia it doesn't matter and that she is needed in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Stephanie says the orders guests need, which Mia and Olivia don't recognize. Olivia asks what the dog treats are not knowing they are dog treats, and Stephanie says to bring them out in the guests when Mia says she smells something burning. Stephanie realizes it is her cupcakes and opens the oven door to crisp, burnt, black desserts. Andrea attempts to sing while she gets out, but Stephanie stops her and motions her back to the kitchen. The guests clap for Andrea, which only makes the lights turn off then back on then off again. Olivia says to look and that her lights worked, but Stephanie says it's not helping and claps the lights back on. Meantime, Emma is struggling with getting the elevator system but soon it opens. The children run out and the dogs are let off their hooks on their leashes and Emma says: "No, not the dining room." Meanwhile the customers are complaining especially the woman Stephanie believes to be the critic. Zobo tries to clean things up and Olivia tells him off the table, which she does and food splatters on him. A woman asks if something is a dog biscuit. But the kids make everything worse, destroying everything. The children go back to their mother, and everyone leaves, including the person Stephanie believes to be the hotel critic. An old woman comes in, happy that there are plenty of tables left open and says she doesn't have a reservation. Stephanie asks her if she still wants to eat her which the woman says of course to. She sits down and Stephanie offers her a menu but the woman tells Stephanie whatever the chef would like to make. The girls don't know what to make, but they no longer know what to make. Song *Friends Trust Friends Fun Facts Gallery Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 2